Jedyna rzecz, której nigdy nie rozumiał
by Sagaria
Summary: Sherlocka coś gryzie, a konkretniej budzą się w nim dziwne uczucia. Świąteczna atmosfera sprawia, że nie może z tym dłużej wytrzymać. Czy poradzi sobie z dręczącym go problemem, który wydaje się powodować nie kto inny niż lojalny bloger i asystent Sherlocka - John Watson? Johnlock, M w dalszych rozdziałach
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and I don't make profits from my writing.

_**Jedyna rzecz, której nigdy nie rozumiał.**_

**Trochę zmieniona scena świąteczna z „A Scandal In Belgravia". Irene Adler nie było i nie będzie (nie żebym jej nie lubiła; po prostu psuje mi pairing)!**

**Narracja pierwszoosobowa (sama się zastanawiam dlaczego -.-, tak wyszło) - na początku trochę oczami Johna, potem chwilę Sherlocka (mam nadzieję, że to widać gdzie, czy może mam napisać gdzie?), i znowu John. W dalszych rozdziałach staram się nie robić takich "kanapek". W ogóle ten rozdział pociachany strasznie.**

- Zawsze mówisz takie okropne rzeczy. Ciągle.

Jej palce ściskające nóżkę kieliszka zadrżały. Uśmiech zniknął ze starannie pomalowanych warg.

Skłamałbym gdybym powiedział, że Sherlock Holmes nie miał wad. Miał – i jedną z nich była jego szczerość. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy ranił ludzi, a nawet kiedy ich ranił nie czuł się winny, nie było mu wstyd, a jeżeli przepraszał to jedynie wtedy gdy był zmuszony i bynajmniej nie było to szczere. Inni ludzie go nie obchodzili więc na co by mu była ich sympatia? Na nic - on był dumny ze swojej elokwencji, ze swojego zmysłu obserwacji – dla niego to był kolejny tryumf. Genialny Sherlock Holmes znów wie o kimś zdecydowanie więcej niż powinien wiedzieć.

Przełknął ślinę.

Tym razem było inaczej. Tym razem się pomylił, tym razem dotarło do niego jak bardzo niszczący potrafi być jego zmysł obserwacji. Jak bardzo skupiony jest na sekretach i spiskach, że ogranicza to jego postrzeganie świata.

Jego głos zazwyczaj był niski i dźwięczny, bez emocji innych od euforycznej radości lub depresyjnego, niebezpiecznego otępienia. Nigdy wcześniej nie okazywał uczuć, nie sądziłem, że jest zdolny. A już ostatnie czego mogłem się spodziewać to skrucha.

Jeżeli okazywał emocje to okazywał je w sposób niezwykle skryty. Dodatkowe mrugnięcie oka, lekkie skinienie głową, krótki nerwowy ruch – jedynie ktoś kto bardzo dobrze go znal mógł to wiedzieć. A dobrze, mam wrażenie, znałem go jedynie ja.

- Wesołych świąt, Molly Hooper.

Utkwiła wzrok w jego twarzy zbliżającej się, aby złożyć krótki pocałunek na jej policzku

Małe ziarenko nadziei. Gest, choć niewielki, dla Sherlocka był ogromnym wysiłkiem. Molly zastygła, a Sherlock, no cóż, pozostaje Sherlockiem – dużym dzieckiem, które ucieka kiedy sytuacja robi się niezręczna.

Korzystając ze spadku koncentracji zgromadzonych, w mgnieniu oka zniknął z salonu. Zanim zdążyłem zareagować słyszeliśmy jak zbiega ze schodów i trzaska drzwiami klatki schodowej domu numer 221B.

* * *

W pośpiechu zejście po siedemnastu schodach zajęło mi mgnienie oka.

Oparłem się o framugę drzwi próbując się uspokoić. Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie czułem. To, co tak ceniłem, moja zdolność do trzeźwego myślenia została mi odebrana. Wcześniej już podejrzewałem, że coś się zmieniało, i że nie mogę tego powstrzymać. To było otępiające, wszystko o czym mogłem myśleć to jego zraniona twarz, to rozczarowanie, gdy znowu nie powstrzymałem się przy Molly. I do tego ta cała Jeanette. Nie mogłem znieść jej widoku.

Obfitość obcych mi uczuć zamgliła mój umysł. Zazdrość? Gorzkie uczucie znane mi jedynie z opisu sprawiało realistyczny ból.

- Sherlock?

Lestrade. Co on tu robi? Ach, no tak święta.

- Hej, właśnie wychodzę – starałem się brzmieć zupełnie normalnie. Ot, po prostu go informuję, że wychodzę i tyle. Ustąpiłem mu miejsca w drzwiach.

- Wychodzisz? – w ręce trzymał siatkę wydającą charakterystyczny brzęk, najprawdopodobniej piwo, sądząc po kształcie siatki byłem w 90% pewien, że Carlsberg, oraz kilka prezentów. Zwykli ludzie i ich obsesyjna celebracja świąt. Niekoniecznie potrzebne prezenty, wymuszone uprzejmości i głupie swetry.

-Tak, właściwie to się spieszę… yyy. Wesołych świąt – tylko to zdołałem powiedzieć. Głos załamywał mi się, a przed oczyma widziałem jedynie Johna w swoim najgłupszym swetrze – tym świątecznym.

Zostawiłem Lestrade'a na progu drzwi, a sam ruszyłem dziwnie pustą Baker Street. Ciepłe światło świątecznych lampek tworzyło kontrast do zimnej aury grudniowego wieczoru. Światła paliły się w prawie wszystkich oknach, z domów dochodziły dźwięki rozmów, śmiech, śpiew…

Mocniej opatuliłem się płaszczem i strząsnąłem z rękawów topniejące płatki śniegu.

Zawsze byłem sam, nie pozwalałem nikomu się zbliżyć. Nikt mnie nie rozumiał, wszyscy uważali, że jestem aroganckim świrem, a mnie to nie obchodziło. Po raz pierwszy pozwoliłem komuś mnie poznać. I to chyba nie było dobre posunięcie. Nie mogłem powstrzymać moich myśli od tego, co teraz robi John, czy właśnie wita się z Lestrade'em, pociesza Molly, żartuje z panią Hudson, a może siedzi na kanapie z Jaenette na kolanach.

Dziwne pieczenie w oczach. Tak dawno tego nie czułem. Przejechałem palcem po policzku. Wilgoć.

Sherlock Holmes i emocje? To niedorzeczne. Sherlock Holmes i… miłość? – niemożliwie absurdalne.

W głowie szumiały mi wspomnienia tego wieczora, tego i innych. Chwil z Johnem. Zaufanie, wspólne przygody, spokój, przyjaźń. On dał mi to jako jedyny, a ja egoistycznie chciałem więcej.

Właśnie zdobyłem ostateczny dowód na to, że miłość to groźna wada.

* * *

- Wesołych świąt wszystkim! - Greg Lestrade wszedł do salonu i przywitał się po kolei z panią Hudson i Jeanette oraz Molly która siedziała prawie nieruchomo w fotelu i sączyła kolejny kieliszek wina.

- Przyniosłem piwo.

- Dzięki – wziąłem od niego siatkę.

- Fajny sweter – powiedział sarkastycznie. Nie zareagowałem – Holmes się nie oszczędza, co nie? Na tropie nawet w święta.

- Nie wiem o co teraz mu chodzi. Czasem tak ma. Wychodzi bez słowa.

- Spotkałem go na dole. Był jakiś rozkojarzony. Nawet mnie nie obraził ani razu – Greg zaśmiał się.

- Powiedział może gdzie idzie? – spytałem niby od niechcenia.

- Nie. Tylko, że się spieszy.

Grega najwyraźniej nie przejmowała nieobecność Sherlocka. Mnie teoretycznie też nie powinno to było przejmować. Nie pierwszy raz nagle znikał.

* * *

Około północy w salonie zostaliśmy jedynie ja i Jeanette. Lestrade następnego dnia spotykał się z rodziną i nie mógł zostać dłużej, pani Hudson poszła do siebie, a Molly, choć bardzo chciała zaczekać aż wróci Sherlock, w pewnym momencie zaczęła przysypiać więc zamówiłem jej taksówkę i dopilnowałem by odwiozła ją do domu.

Stałem przy oknie i patrzyłem na opustoszałą Baker Street. Po raz setny w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin spojrzałem na zegarek.

- Siedem minut po północy – powiedziałem do siebie mechanicznie.

- Sherlock Holmes to szczęściarz.

Odwróciłem się. Jeanette stała w płaszczu przy drzwiach. Nie byłem w stanie powiedzieć kiedy się ubrała.

Niezręczną cisze przerwał ostry dźwięk komórki dobiegający z pokoju Sherlocka.

- Proszę, odbierz. Może to coś ważnego – powiedziała z przekąsem.

Chwilę się wahałem, ale poszedłem do sypialni Sherlocka. Jego telefon leżał ekranem do dołu na łóżku. Nigdy nie zostawia telefonu w domu, pomyślałem.

Podniosłem komórkę _– Dzwoni Mycroft. _

- Halo? Mycroft?

- John. Sherlock zostawił telefon? – Mycroft brzmiał dziwnie. Prawie jak gdyby… rzeczywiście się martwił.

- Tak. Coś się stało?

- Nie, nic. Po prostu chciałem mu złożyć życzenia.

Rozłączył się.

Mycroft wiedział, że Sherlocka nie ma w domu. Z tego co wiedziałem, całkiem możliwe było, że nas śledził. Raczej nie dzwonił po to, żeby złożyć życzenia. O tej porze? Ogółem wątpiłem w to, żeby Mycroft składał bratu życzenia.

- I co? – Jeanette wyrwała mnie z zamyślenia.

- Nie wiem. Dziwna sprawa.

- Strasznie się nim przejmujesz. To dorosły facet. Zrobiłbyś dla niego wszystko, a on nawet nie potrafi rozróżnić twoich dziewczyn – spojrzała na mnie urażona.

- Jeanette, proszę cię. Dla ciebie też bym zrobił wszystko. Cokolwiek zechcesz, tylko powiedz co – nie brzmiało to zbyt przekonująco.

Pokręciła głową z powątpiewaniem.

- Nie każ mi z nim rywalizować. Nie widzisz, że on cię po prostu wykorzystuje? On się bawi i tobą i wszystkimi innymi. Wiecznie wszystkim coś wytyka i obraża…

- My się przyjaźnimy – przerwałem jej. Jeanette uniosła brew tak jakby sądziła, że żartuję – Jesteś zmęczona. Odprowadzę cię do domu, wyprowadzę twojego psa…

- Ja nie mam psa! – zaczęła kierować się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

- Ach, no tak… Zadzwonię! – krzyknąłem za nią.

- Nie – rzuciła mi ostatnie spojrzenie i wyszła zatrzaskując głośno za sobą drzwi.

Trzeba wiedzieć , kiedy przyznać się do porażki, pomyślałem, a teraz zawiodłem na całej linii.

Pani Hudson wychyliła głowę z drzwi do swojego mieszkania.

- Nie poszło najlepiej, nie?

Przytaknąłem ruchem głowy.

- Dobranoc, John. Nie martw się Sherlockiem – jej ciepły głos trochę mnie uspokoił.

- Dobranoc.

Zostałem sam.

* * *

Musiałem zasnąć na kanapie. Telefon dzwonił. Było po pierwszej.

- Halo? Mycroft? –ziewnąłem.

- Wyjdź przed dom za pięć minut – poinformował mnie tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Koniec połączenia.

* * *

Narzuciłem na siebie kurtkę i wybiegłem przed budynek. Oznaki zmęczenia zupełnie mnie opuściły, pozostała niepewność. Otaczała mnie zupełna cisza. Powietrze wydobywające się z moich ust zmieniało się w kłęby pary. Włożyłem ręce w kieszenie kurtki i wypatrywałem nie do końca pewien czego.

Czarne auto zajechało przed nasz dom i zatrzymało się dokładnie przed mną. Tylnymi drzwiami od strony pasażera wysiadł nie kto inny, tylko Mycroft Holmes jak zwykle ubrany w skrojony na miarę garnitur i tajemniczy uśmiech.

- Dobry wieczór, doktorze. Znalazłem naszego pacjenta – zaskakująco bez twojej opieki.

- Słucham? – przez przyciemniane szyby samochodu nie potrafiłem stwierdzić kto prowadził, ani czy ktoś jeszcze siedział na tylnych siedzeniach.

- Odwożę mojego braciszka i mam nadzieję, że doprowadzisz go do porządku – wytłumaczył mi dziwnym tonem. Nie potrafiłem stwierdzić czy uważał całą sytuację za zabawną, czy może wręcz przeciwnie i maskował to ironią.

Obszedł limuzynę dookoła i otworzył tylne drzwi.

- Sherlock! - mój przyjaciel miał twarz schowaną w dłoniach. Siedział schylony, jego łokcie oparte były o kolana – Wszystko w porządku? – spytałem się odruchowo.

- No już, Sherlock, nie wstydź się. Idź z Johnem do domu , doprowadź się do porządku – powiedział Mycroft oschłym tonem po czym nachylił się do mnie - Nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Masz z nim lepszy kontakt ode mnie, dopilnuj żeby to się nie powtórzyło.

Jako że Mycroft najwyraźniej nie zamierzał pomóc mi zając się Sherlockiem, i odjechał gdy tylko wyciągnąłem detektywa z auta, sam musiałem pomóc mu wejść po schodach na górę. Siedemnaście schodów klatki schodowej domu numer 221B nigdy nie były dla mnie takim wyzwaniem. Sherlock co prawda był przytomny, ale nie mógł utrzymać się na nogach.

- Jeszcze trochę, Sherlock – wysapałem. Wcale mi to nie pomogło. Dotarcie na szczyt schodów było naprawdę wymęczające. Wciągnąłem Sherlocka do środka i położyłem go na kanapie, może nieco zbyt brutalnie. Głęboko odetchnąłem. Byłem pewien, że będą mnie od tego później boleć plecy.

Sherlock leżał dokładnie w takiej pozycji w jakiej opadł bezwiednie na kanapę. Jego oczy były zamknięte, ciemne, gęste włosy kontrastowały z jego skórą, która osiągnęła jeszcze mniej zdrowy niż zwykle odcień bladości. Odrzuciłem wilgotne od potu włosy z jego twarzy. Moja dłoń zatrzymała się na jego czole; było chłodne i lepkie od potu. Jego płaszcz był mokry i ubłocony. Rozebrałem go z okrycia wierzchniego i zdjąłem jego buty. Stopy i dłonie miał zimne jak lód. Ukląkłem przy nim.

- Sherlock – spróbowałem go obudzić. Potrząsnęłam nim lekko.

- Nie śpię – wymamrotał.

- To dobrze. Nie zasypiaj, proszę – szybko poszedłem po koc i nakryłem go opatulając jego nogi. Był wyziębiony – Muszę wiedzieć co brałeś, dobrze? Sherlock? – złapałem jego nadgarstek i zacząłem cicho liczyć. Jego puls był zdecydowanie za słaby – Otwórz oczy.

- Ja… Znalazłeś mnie? – mówił bardzo cicho, a jego głos był słaby, zupełnie inny niż zazwyczaj.

- Nie, Mycroft cię znalazł. Otwórz oczy i powiedz, co brałeś – powiedziałem bardziej zdecydowanie.

Z wysiłkiem otworzył oczy. Jego źrenice były bardzo mocno zwężone. Mój wzrok spotkał jego. Sherlock oddychał bardzo szybko ale płytko i, choć próbował to zatuszować, lekko się trząsł.

- Heroina. Niezbyt dużo, przestaje działać. Nie mam więcej – powiedział na wydechu.

- Chociaż to dobre.

Zauważyłem, że dalej trzymam jego dłoń. Ścisnąłem ją lekko żeby dodać mu otuchy i trochę rozgrzać wyziębioną kończynę.

– Nigdy więcej, ok? Myślałem, że masz to już za sobą. Bardzo się martwiłem – mówiłem. Chciałem, żeby utrzymywał ze mną kontakt – może naleję ci czegoś do picia? Rozpuszczę ci tabletkę z witaminami, to cię trochę rozbudzi.

- Nie – spojrzał na mnie przeszywającym wzrokiem pełnym czegoś co wyglądało mi na strach, ale nie mogło nim być. Sherlock nie czuł strachu. Nigdy – Zostań ze mną – powiedział.

- Jak chcesz. Bardzo mi, i Mycroftowi też, zależy na tym żebyś już więcej tego nie robił…

- Tak, wiem. Nie będę – przerwał mi.

- Naprawdę nam na tym zależy…

- Obiecuję – powiedział ochrypłym głosem – John, chyba zasypiam.

Kurczowo trzymał się mojej dłoni jakby była ostatnią rzeczą trzymającą go przy życiu.

- Spróbuję zanieść cię do łóżka. Pomożesz mi trochę? – spytałem retorycznie.

Zarzuciłem sobie jego rękę na szyję i wstaliśmy. Tym razem Sherlock z trudem, ale jednak, stał, choć opierał się na mnie mocno. Jakoś doszliśmy do jego pokoju i razem opadliśmy na łóżko. Okryłem Sherlocka kołdrą i usiadłem obok niego.

- Nie jest ci zimno? Coś cię boli? – spytałem.

- Nie. Nic mnie nie boli… - powiedział ledwo słyszalnym głosem. I nie powiedział już nic więcej. Zasnął.

- Porozmawiamy rano – wstałem i odkręciłem mocniej kaloryfer – Dobranoc. I wesołych świąt – powiedziałem wychodząc z jego pokoju.

Drzwi zostawiłem otwarte. Na wszelki wypadek. Stwierdziłem, że bezpieczniej będzie jak do rana zostanę możliwie jak najbliżej niego. Położyłem się więc na zdecydowanie za krótkiej sofie i nakryłem kocem. Długo nie mogłem zaznać spokoju. Odgłosy samochodów, zabawy, stukanie rur wydawały mi się zdecydowanie głośniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Zdarzenia długiego wieczora nie potrafiły mnie opuścić. Wsłuchałem się w miarowy wolny oddech Sherlocka i słuchając go w końcu zasnąłem.

**Bardzo proszę o komentarze - wszelkie opinie mile widziane :)**

**To moje pierwsze fanfiction po całkiem długiej przerwie i zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest niedoskonałe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten rozdział jest cały z punktu widzenia Sherlocka.**

**Jedyna rzecz, której nigdy nie rozumiał -rozdział drugi-**

Niektórzy powiedzieli by, że jestem „rannym ptaszkiem", ja jednak bym odpowiedział, że wstaję wcześnie nie dlatego, że sprawia mi to przyjemność, ale raczej dlatego, że zdrowy rozsądek nie pozwala mi spać dłużej niż jest wymagane aby moje ciało działało bez zarzutu. Popularne założenie, że człowiek optymalnie powinien spać osiem godzin powoduje u mnie obrzydzenie. Jak komukolwiek może sprawiać przyjemność zaprzepaszczanie jednej trzeciej doby, a więc jednej trzeciej życia na leżenie? John w przeciwieństwie do mnie nic sobie nie robił z prostych obliczeń i możliwość zmarnowania jednej trzeciej życia w łóżku uważał za dar od losu.

Widząc na zegarku godzinę ósmą trzydzieści i tak byłem zaskoczony, że spałem tak długo. Moje ciało było obolałe, jednak ja nie uważam, że wszelki ból jest czymś czego należy wystrzegać się jak ognia.

Przywykłem do osłabienia jakie powodowały środki odurzające. Taki rodzaj wycieńczenia przypominał mi o tym, że żyję.

Ból głowy nasilił się gdy próbowałem wstać. Nagłe zawroty głowy spowodowały, że zamiast wstać zdołałem jedynie osiągnąć pozycję siedzącą. To najprawdopodobniej przeziębienie – pomyślałem – tyle, że ja się nie przeziębiam. Przeziębienie nie było jednak najdziwniejszym stanem w jakim zdarzyło mi się być w przeciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni i było łatwiej wytłumaczalne niż inna zmiana która zaszła w moim życiu. I z pewnością było łatwiejsze do pozbycia się.

Miałem na sobie te same ubrania, w których wyszedłem wieczorem. Nie żeby mnie to zaskoczyło, nie spodziewałem się w końcu, że John mnie przebierze. Na myśl o Johnie przebierającym mnie w piżamę zauważyłem z niezadowoleniem (spowodowanym i samą obecnością zjawiska, i tym, że kojarzyło mi się akurat z myślami uwzględniającymi Johna), że mój układ krążenia postanowił w nocy, że potrzebne mi jest zwiększenie ciśnienia krwi w ciałach jamistych narządu rozrodczego.

Jest ranek, tłumaczyłem sobie, to normalne u mężczyzny w moim wieku, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę moje szczątkowe życie erotyczne, które sprowadzało się do szybkiego, mechanicznego i pozbawionego niepotrzebnych ceregieli usuwania niechcianego zwiększenia dopływu krwi do części intymnych.

Ruszyłem więc do łazienki pociągając nosem. Na marne. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna zauważyłem, że bezwiednie oddycham przez nos, i dopiero kiedy nie mogłem, zrozumiałem jak bardzo niewygodne i niewydajne jest oddychanie przez usta.

W stanie ogólnego pogorszenia zdrowia i psychicznego i fizycznego widok Johna (w dalszym ciągu w głupim świątecznym swetrze) skulonego na kanapie i przykrytego przymałym kocem zdecydowanie nie poprawił mi humoru, a raczej przypomniał, o tym co mnie martwiło.

John kiedy spał wyglądał potulnie. Miał mniej zmarszczek i nie wyglądał na wiecznie zakłopotanego. Siłą musiałem powstrzymać się, żeby nie przeczesać dłonią jego piaskowych, nierówno ostrzyżonych włosów.

Aby nie popadać w niepotrzebne rozmyślania na temat Johna, czym prędzej poszedłem do łazienki i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi na klucz.

Po nieudanej próbie odzyskania drożności nosa wziąłem długi gorący prysznic, który pomógł rozładować napięcie (praktycznie maskując niepożądane odgłosy) i pozbyć się częściowo bólu mięśni. Nie pomógł mi jednak pozbyć się dziwnego otępienia i braku spójności myśli.

Patrząc w swoje blade, chude oblicze w lustrze podczas golenia stwierdziłem, że choć są ludzie, którzy uważają, że gorący prysznic jest dobry na wszystko, to na pewno dobry prysznic nie jest czymś co pomoże z nadmiernym przywiązaniem i pożądaniem niemiłosiernie unoszącego się swoją heteroseksualnością współlokatora płci męskiej. Jak zauważyłem w nocy, nawet heroina, która zazwyczaj przynosiła mojemu umysłowi przyjemny spokój, nie była w stanie sprawić bym nie myślał o Johnie.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu w nocy musiałem źle zrobić sobie iniekcję. Nigdy wcześniej, nawet w pośpiechu nie miałem z tym problemu. Ślad na wewnętrznej stronie łokcia jedynie przypominał mi o tym, że coś tak prostego jak uczucia mogło doprowadzić mnie do upadku tak nisko. Nigdy więcej już do tego nie wrócę, mówiłem sobie wcześniej. A jednak jakaś część mnie uważała odurzanie się za sposób ucieczki przed problemami. John musi teraz mną pogardzać, pomyślałem nie zauważając małej strużki krwi ściekającej po moim policzku. Pamiętałem zawód na jego twarzy gdy na początku naszej znajomości Anderson zmusił Lestrade'a do zrobienia nalotu na nasze mieszkanie, a ja nie mogłem zaprzeczyć Johnowi, że nie mam nic do ukrycia.

Przyłożyłem kawałek papieru toaletowego na zacięcie.

Ciszę przerwał nagle dźwięk komórki w salonie, po którym nastąpiło nieco zamortyzowane przez dywan „łup", krótka wiązanka przekleństw i wypowiedziane z udawanym spokojem „Halo?". Och, jakże uroczo musiał wyglądać John zaskoczony nieoczekiwanym spotkaniem z podłogą. Uśmiechnąłem się, żałując, że tego nie widziałem. Nie skarciłem się jednak w myślach, że znowu rozmyślam o Johnie, ani tym bardziej, że użyłem wobec niego słowa „uroczy", tylko opłukałem szybko twarz, zarzuciłem na siebie szlafrok i wyszedłem z łazienki.

John był już z powrotem na kanapie i z lekką irytacją rozmawiał przez telefon.

- Tak, w porządku. Nie, nie śpi. Jak chcesz to możesz z nim porozmawiać– spojrzał na mnie i skinął głową na powitanie – Nie, to nie. To do usłyszenia – rozłączył się – Twój brat –rzucił do mnie – uroczy jak zwykle. Jak się czujesz?

- Poza tym, że wszystko mnie cholernie boli, najprawdopodobniej mam gorączkę i infekcję zatok, to można powiedzieć, że bywało gorzej. Pozwolisz, że się ubiorę i zjemy śniadanie – głodny jestem.

- Ubierzesz się w piżamę i leżysz w łóżku.

Spojrzałem na niego wilkiem.

- Jak myślisz, że będziesz się szlajał po mieście i ganiał morderców to grubo się mylisz. Nie ruszasz się dzisiaj z łóżka – i zanim zdążyłem zaprotestować dodał – Rozkaz lekarza. A teraz się wykąpię, i wtedy zjemy śniadanie. I pewnie cię wcześniej zbadam. Idź poleżeć.

Po tych słowach poszedł górę, a ja, chociaż nie robiłem tego od dawna, po prostu się posłuchałem – ubrałem piżamę i zakopałem się w łóżku.

Ból głowy nie dawał mi spokoju. Doszedłem do wniosku, że John musiał mieć jakieś mocniejsze leki. Może i uraz nogi był psychosomatyczny, ale pozostawała także rana postrzałowa na ramieniu. Upewniwszy się, że John jest pod prysznicem poszedłem do jego pokoju. Dość często przeglądałem jego rzeczy – ot, tak z ciekawości. Po jednym spojrzeniu na pokój na piętrze można było mnóstwo powiedzieć o jego właścicielu – wszystko było dokładnie poukładane: ubrania zawsze złożone w kostkę albo wiszące równo w szafie, na biurku jedynie lampa, laptop i kilka długopisów. Łóżko było zawsze gładko pościelone, a na półce książki ułożone według wielkości – część o medycynie, kilka o broni palnej i trochę klasycznych kryminałów. Wszystko poukładane poza rzeczami, które przypominały mu o przeszłości, z którą się jeszcze nie rozliczył – w szafie pod wieszakami stał karton, w którym skłębione były pamiątki – jasny, szorstki w dotyku mundur, nigdy nieużywany nóż taktyczny, odznaczenia i trochę zdjęć.

Zajrzałem do kilku miejsc i szybko znalazłem to, czego szukałem – w szafce przy łóżku były wszystkie lekarstwa, stetoskop, ciśnieniomierz, termometr, a także paczka prezerwatyw (ku mojemu zdziwieniu truskawkowych). Szybko przejrzałem zawartość plastikowego koszyczka, w którym znajdowały się wymienione rzeczy i wyjąłem najmocniejszy z dość dużego wachlarza leków przeciwbólowych jakie posiadał.

Zauważyłem, że na stoliku nocnym leżał mały album ze zdjęciami. Pomimo tego, że był cienki, zawierał zdjęcia z rożnych okresów życia Johna – na pierwszym widać było niemowlę trzymane z trudem w rekach uśmiechniętej, ciemnowłosej kilkulatki. To musi być Harriet, pomyślałem. Ostatnie, które znajdowało się w połowie albumu przedstawiało Johna sprzed kilku lat – uśmiechniętego, wyprostowanego, pewnego siebie, o gładkiej twarzy i ciemniejszych włosach, oraz już dorosłą, krótkowłosą Harriet – to musiała być ona – mieli taki sam uśmiech. On miał na sobie piaskowy mundur, ona szary żakiet i spodnie oraz wyglądające na męskie buty do garnituru – zestaw nieco sugerujący jej preferencje seksualne. Niestety nie zdążyłem zapoznać się dogłębnie z zawartością zeszytu, bo do pokoju wszedł John (nie mam pojęcia, jak mogłem nie usłyszeć, że wchodzi po schodach).

- Mówiłem ci już, że masz nie grzebać w moich rzeczach – wyrzucił mi.

- Szukałem czegoś na ból głowy – pokazałem mu słoiczek z tabletkami i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał mnie i wyjął mi z ręki lek. Jego dłoń była ciepła i wilgotna. Miał na sobie jedynie szlafrok – mogłem zobaczyć włosy na jego naznaczonej kilkoma bliznami klatce piersiowej. Pachniał mydłem i szamponem przeciwłupieżowym.

- Nie będziesz tego brał. Idź do łóżka i, skoro nie możesz sobie zrobić sam, poczekaj aż zrobię śniadanie.

- Cholernie mnie boli głowa.

- Tak, bo jesteś przeziębiony. Ale to nie znaczy, że musisz brać co-codamol. To jest za mocne i…

- No i co? – spytałem, choć podejrzewałem, co odpowie. Byłem chemikiem, wiedziałem dokładnie co wchodzi w skład – 500 miligramów paracetamolu i 30 fosforanu kodeiny. Mieszanka skuteczna, ale znana z właściwości uzależniających i odurzających. Bądź, co bądź kodeina uznawana była za narkotyk o właściwościach podobnych do innych pochodnych opium.

- Nie dam ci niczego z opiatami, nie po wczorajszym. Dla twojego dobra.

- Nie naćpam się jedną tabletką – powiedziałem może nieco zbyt ostro – A jakbym zamierzał, to bym nie korzystał z twojej apteczki i bym ci o tym nie mówił.

- Albo byś odegrał tę scenkę żebym cię nie podejrzewał – popatrzył na mnie z rękami włożonymi w kieszenie szlafroka. To było najgorsze w narkotykach – jeden raz wystarczył aby stracić zaufanie.

- Ja nie chcę cię potępiać, Sherlock, tylko pomóc – starał się by jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, ale wiedziałem, że bierze sprawę całkiem na poważnie.

- Po prostu pęka mi głowa – powiedziałem powoli patrząc mu w oczy.

- Okej, poczekaj na dole, zbadam cię, a potem coś ci dam.

Widząc, że dalej się tłumacząc więcej zepsuję niż wygram poszedłem na dół, włączyłem czajnik elektryczny i sfrustrowany wróciłem do łóżka.

Już po chwili John zaczął krzątać się po kuchni. Słyszałem jak wystawia na blat kubki i wkłada do nich torebki z herbatą (do mojej wsypuje dwie łyżeczki cukru), jak odpala gazową kuchenkę i nuci durną, świąteczna piosenkę szukając w lodówce czegoś co da się zjeść. Przyzwyczaiłem się, że poranek pachniał bekonem, dobrą herbatą i tostami, że John był przy mnie i pilnował żebym jadł i nie utonął w brudzie. Zanim się pojawił sytuacja bywała momentami dramatyczna. Niby zawsze była jeszcze pani Hudson, ale ona nie opiekowała się mną cały czas, tylko kiedy ponosił ja instynkt macierzyński i opłakany stan mieszkania, które de facto było jej. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił, powinienem był powiedzieć, ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłem.

Wszedłem do kuchni. John podniósł patelnię i zrzucił bekon i jajecznicę na swój i mój talerz. Zacząłem jeść i obserwowałem Johna. Wyglądał na niewyspanego i nieco podminowanego.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytałem.

- Tak. Miałem po prostu trochę ciężką noc – popatrzyłem się na niego i skojarzyłem kilka faktów.

- Rzuciła cię dziewczyna? – pokiwał głową gapiąc się w swój talerz – I tak dość długo z nią wytrzymałeś. Ta nie była nawet zbyt miła.

Dobrze mi szło ukrywanie emocji, ale najprawdopodobniej nie udało mi się całkowicie ukryć zadowolenia z tego, że Jeanette zniknęła z życia Johna. Nie lubiłem jego dziewczyn. Chyba żadnej z nich.

Gdy zjedliśmy John zmierzył mi temperaturę.

- Trzydzieści osiem i trzy – powiedział przytrzymując urządzenie przy moim uchu. Jego dotyk na skórze moich skroni był dziwny, rzadko ktokolwiek mnie tam dotykał, choćby i nawet w celach tak prozaicznych jak mierzenie temperatury termometrem dousznym. Zajrzał mi w gardło, a potem kazał mi zdjąć górę piżamy i osłuchał mnie stetoskopem. Choć stetoskop był chłodny, to moja skóra była rozgrzana. John był zdecydowanie za blisko i nie mogłem zapanować nad reakcją mojego ciała. Musiał słyszeć, że moje serce szybciej bije.

- Nie denerwuj się. Oddychaj głęboko – powiedział. Starałem się uspokoić. Zachowuję się jak głupi prawiczek, skarciłem się w myślach, którym zresztą jestem, dodałem.

W tej chwili usłyszeliśmy, że drzwi do mieszkania się otwierają. John odsunął się ode mnie.

- Wpadłam w złym momencie? – spytała się pani Hudson z uśmiechem.

- Nie, ależ nie. Tylko badałem Sherlocka. Przeziębił się – John, nie lubiący podtekstów jakie ludzie zauważali w naszej relacji, od razu zaczął tłumaczyć się ze swojej obecności przy półnagim współlokatorze.

- Dobrze mieć w domu lekarza –zauważyła - Sherlock, ale ty jesteś chudy. Upiekłam szarlotkę. Natychmiast zjedz kawałek – położyła blachę, z którą przyszła i od razu wyjęła nóż i ukroiła mi duży kawałek ciasta, a ja się ubrałem i zacząłem jeść. Z panią Hudson nie ma żartów jeżeli chodzi o jedzenie. Ukroiła też Johnowi i sobie i zaparzyła więcej herbaty.

- Tak wyszło, że udało mi się kupić indyka we wspaniałej cenie, ale sama go nie zjem. Może przyszlibyście na obiad do mnie. Albo nie – zamyśliła się – Skoro Sherlock jest chory, to lepiej zjemy tutaj. Co wy na to, chłopcy?

John nie zaoponował.

- Myślałem, że idziesz dzisiaj do swojej siostry – powiedziałem do Johna.

- Ale po obiedzie. Nie odważyłbym się zjeść niczego co wyszło spod jej ręki poza herbatą. Pyszna szarlotka, pani Hudson –zauważył.

- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się.

* * *

Wychodząc poklepała mnie po ramieniu.

- Zdrowiej szybko. Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest. John wychodził z siebie, tak się martwił wieczorem.

John nie skomentował tego, tylko dał mi do ręki kilka tabletek i szklankę wody i kazał się położyć. Udawałem, że śpię, a tak naprawdę słuchałem hipnotycznego stukania klawiszy jego komputera i piosenki, której akurat słuchał.

"_Friends may come and friends may go__**  
**__The only friend I need to know is you__**  
**__It's only because of you"_

_- Roger Hodgson, "Only Because Of You", 1984_

**Bardzo proszę o komentarze ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

„**Jedyna rzecz, której nigdy nie rozumiał"- rozdział trzeci-**

**Z punktu widzenia Johna**

Święta lubi się do momentu, w którym prezenty przestają rekompensować konieczność spotykania się z rodziną. Siedząc na niewygodnej kanapie w niewielkim mieszkaniu Harriet, które wynajmowała po tym jak rozstała się z Clarą zauważyłem, że wyjątkowo idiotyczny sweter w renifery wtopione w pseudo-norweski wzorek zdecydowanie nie rekompensował mi półtorej godziny spędzone z sam na sam z Harry.

Nie widzieliśmy się od czasu kiedy dopiero co wróciłem do Wielkiej Brytanii z Afganistanu. Tamto spotkanie jest w mojej pamięci rozmyte – byłem zamroczony lekami i załamany brakiem jakiejkolwiek wizji na przyszłość. Byłem jedynie cieniem człowieka, tak samo jak ona –wiecznie pijana, dobita rozstaniem z Clarą. Byłem za młody na emeryturę, a za stary by zacząć wszystko od nowa. Ledwo żyłem z renty, która należała mi się jako kombatantowi. Byłem na dnie, aż nie spotkałem Sherlocka. Patrząc na Harry widziałem, że ona też się odbiła.

- Nie piję już od miesiąca – poinformowała mnie z uśmiechem. I jej, i mi przybyło zmarszczek i siwych włosów, przez które zaczęła farbować włosy. Ze względu na krótką fryzurę siwe włosy szybko odrastały i trudno było je ukryć. Choć nie widzieliśmy się dość długo, to i tak ciężko było znaleźć nam temat do rozmowy. Konwersacja toczyła się typowo jak to z członkiem rodziny, którego widzisz średnio raz na rok – „jak zdrowie?"," co u reszty rodziny?"," co w pracy?"," jak wygląda teraz twoje życie?". Wydawała się być całkiem zainteresowana tym, że nagle przestałem kuleć i że pomagam policji. Poza tym nic interesującego nie padło podczas naszej rozmowy – żadne z nas nie założyło swojej rodziny, obydwoje unikaliśmy tematu jak ognia. Ona nie chwaliła się swoimi dziewczynami, ja moimi także nie. Na szczęście kolejną niezręczną ciszę przerwała moja komórka.

- Wybacz, to pewnie mój współlokator – wyjąłem telefon i przeczytałem sms-a.

„_Nagły przypadek. Spotkajmy się w kostnicy w Bart's najszybciej jak możesz. SH"_

- Cholera. Pozwolisz, że zadzwonię?

- Nie no, jasne. Nie krępuj się.

Wstałem i poszedłem do przedpokoju i zadzwoniłem do Sherlocka. Na moje szczęście odebrał po drugim sygnale.

- Hej, John. O co chodzi? – spytał się jak gdybym dzwonił, bo nie rozumiem jego instrukcji. Sądząc po odgłosach jechał samochodem.

- O co chodzi? Miałeś nie wychodzić, o to chodzi.

- Wiem, ale Scotland Yard potrzebuje mojej pomocy i nie mogłem im odmówić. Poza tym, nie mogłem wytrzymać ani minuty dłużej z panią Hudson i „To właśnie miłość".

- To uroczy film – zauważyłem. Podejrzewałem, że zostawienie go pod opieką pani Hudson skazywało go na oglądanie z nią telewizji, a on bardzo tego nie lubił.

- Niestety równie przewidywalny co uroczy. Tortura dla mózgu. Przyjedź najszybciej jak możesz.

Rozłączył się.

- A niech cię, Sherlock! – wymamrotałem i wróciłem do Harry.

- I co? – spojrzała na mnie badawczo.

- Wplątał się w kolejne dochodzenie, a jest chory i kazałem mu zostać w domu. Muszę jechać.

- Dokąd? – spytała rzeczowo.

- Szpital świętego Bartłomieja w Smithfield. Miałem tam praktyki, pamiętasz?

- Pamiętam. Podwieźć cię? – zaoferowała.

- Byłoby milo, dzięki. Nie dorobiliśmy się jeszcze samochodu.

- W mieście posiadanie auta i tak nie zbyt pomaga. Sama często wolę przejechać się metrem do pracy.

Obydwoje rozluźniliśmy się, gdy pojawił się pretekst by zakończyć nasze spotkanie. Dopiłem herbatę i poszedłem za Harry do jej vauxhalla corsy. Szpital był około dwadzieścia minut drogi od jej kawalerki w Cricklewood.

- Nie wiedziałam, że mieszkasz z mężczyzną – powiedziała dziwnym tonem.

- Coś sugerujesz?

- Przestań, John, jestem ostatnia osobą, która by cię potępiała. Poza tym, tak to już bywa z rodzeństwami.

- Co bywa z rodzeństwami?

- Wiesz, całkiem często zdarza się, że w rodzeństwie jest więcej niż jedno z dzieci jest homoseksualne.

– Nie jestem gejem – przerwałem jej, bo bynajmniej nie podobało mi się to, w jaka stronę zmierzała nasza rozmowa - I nie chodzę z Sherlockiem. Tylko mu pomagam i asystuję.

- Wydawało mi się, że jesteście ze sobą blisko.

- Można powiedzieć, że opiekuje się nim, bo on sam nie jest w stanie. Jest trochę aspołeczny, ale to geniusz. Tak to już bywa z takimi. Ale nie ma między nami niczego więcej poza przyjaźnią.

Harry cicho zachichotała.

- Co? Nasze relacje są w stu procentach platoniczne – zapewniłem ją.

- Tak, tak. Ale jakby co, to możesz ze mną o tym pogadać.

Prychnąłem i nie powiedziałem już nic więcej wiedząc, że czym mocniej się zaprzecza tym mniej wydaje się coś nieprawdziwe.

* * *

Gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce wymieniliśmy się tradycyjnymi życzeniami – dużo zdrowia i szczęścia w nowym roku, spełnienia marzeń, et cetera, et cetera.

Wyszedłem z auta i skierowałem się w kierunku kostnicy. Szpital był zdecydowanie spokojniejszy niż zwykle. W kilku oknach wisiały lampki świąteczne, gdzieś z góry dochodziły dźwięki kolęd. W skrzydle gdzie znajdowała się kostnica i laboratoria było jednak cicho. Korytarz był pusty nie licząc jednej osoby. Naprzeciwko drzwi do kostnicy stała kobieta oparta o parapet. Gdy usłyszała dźwięk moich kroków odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie. W rękach trzymała szary płaszczyk, a sama ubrana była w granatową garsonkę. Była drobną blondynką o dużych, niebieskich oczach obecnie zaczerwienionych i otoczonych rozmazanym makijażem. Czym dłużej patrzyliśmy na siebie, tym bardziej przekonany byłem, że gdzieś ją widziałem.

- Doktor Watson? – powiedziała, cicho, niepewnie, łamiącym się głosem.

- Tak… – teraz sobie przypomniałem. Była moją pacjentką, widziałem ją przed świętami. Uznałem, że była urocza i nawet podejrzewałem, że trochę ze mną flirtowała, ale nie mogłem mieć racji. Była śliczna i co najmniej kilka lat młodsza ode mnie. Nie moja liga. – Panna Morstan? – przypomniałem sobie jej nazwisko.

Skinęła głową.

- Nie wiedziałam, że pan tu pracuje.

- Nie pracuję, tylko czasem w czymś pomagam – wytłumaczyłem wymijająco. Westchnęła głęboko i wytarła nos w chusteczkę. Jej oczy się zaszkliły i nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało, ale po chwili byłem koło niej i poklepywałem ją po ramieniu, a ona płakała oparta o moje ramię.

- No już – pocieszałem ją – jakoś to będzie. Proszę mówić mi po imieniu – John.

- Mary – powiedziała ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

Super, podsumowałem. Dziwna sytuacja – właśnie pocieszam i obejmuję w sumie nieznaną mi piękną kobietę.

Skrzydło drzwi kostnicy się otworzyło i wysunął się z nich Sherlock. Popatrzył na mnie i po chwili powiedział:

- Widzę, że jesteś zajęty panną Morstan. No cóż, i tak właściwie już sam załatwiłem sprawę – nie zdejmując lateksowych rękawiczek wyszedł do nas na korytarz.

- E… Znacie się? – spytałem niepewnie.

- Nie.

- Więc…

- Rany – przerwał mi – W środku, na stole Molly leży facet, niejaki kapitan Morstan, który sądząc po jego wieku i bardzo podobnym kształcie nosa jest ojcem obecnej tu panny, a że nie ma obrączki, to najprawdopodobniej jej nazwisko brzmi Morstan. Zgadza się?

Mary, która przy kawałku o „facecie na stole" znowu się rozkleiła, pokiwała głową i przetarła oczy chusteczką. Sherlock za to uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, dumny ze swojego wywodu.

- To było trochę nietaktowne biorąc pod uwagę sytuację – skarciłem go.

- Pan zajmuje się moim ojcem? – spytała się Mary.

- Nie. Ja robię tylko rzeczy potencjalnie interesujące. A pani ojciec najprawdopodobniej miał zawał. Mało ciekawe. Tak czy inaczej, sam zakończyłem sprawę, John. Idioci ze Scotland Yardu zamiast od razu po mnie zadzwonić w zeszłym tygodniu, próbowali sami załatwić sprawę. Oskarżyli głównego podejrzanego, a dopiero nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednio mocnych dowodów zwrócili się do mnie, żebym obejrzał nieco już przeleżane ciało. Kretyni.

- Sherlock! – zawołała Molly ze środka – robią się zmiany, o których mówiłeś.

- Ha! – wykrzyknął tryumfalnie i wyjął z kieszeni miarkę - Muszę iść. Zaczekaj tu chwilę, John.

-Wybacz. Jest nieco ekscentryczny – powiedziałem do Mary – chcesz wejść do środka? – spytałem się z niepewnością.

- Nie. Już potwierdziłam identyfikację ciała. Ojciec dostał zawału w pracy – wydmuchała nos – Był kapitanem marynarki wojennej.

- Też byłem w wojsku – powiedziałem. Kuj żelazo póki gorące, pomyślałem – Byłem na misji w Afganistanie.

- Ale już wróciłeś.

- Tak, zostałem postrzelony – po co do diabła w ogóle zacząłem o tym mówić? Ach, żeby jej zaimponować. Bycie postrzelonym jest mało imponujące. Znajome kłucie w nodze odezwało się na hasło „Afganistan". Skrzywiłem się.

- Ojej, przykro mi,

- Nic takiego. Jakoś już sobie z tym poradziłem.

* * *

Sherlock wyszedł po chwili, przez którą ja prowadziłem mało błyskotliwą rozmowę z Mary.

- Zostawiłem Molly notatki, Greg je sobie odbierze. Idziemy?

- Tak, tylko… – spojrzałem na Mary.

- Znajdziesz jej numer w karcie pacjenta, co nie? Chodź, taksówka czeka.

- Do widzenia. Proszę przyjąć moje kondolencje – powiedziałem do Mary i puściłem ją.

- Dziękuję, doktorze… John. – poprawiła się i uśmiechnęła uroczo.

Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz i wsiedliśmy do taksówki.

- Baker Street 221B – Sherlock powiedział do taksówkarza i odjechaliśmy.

Sherlock wzdrygnął się.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytałem się. Popatrzył na mnie spod grzywki, która opadała mu na oczy.

- Ech, paskudnie się czuję. Mam nadzieję, że mogę liczyć na gorącą herbatę w domu.

- Jasne. Z miodem i cytryną.

- Fuj.

- No to bez miodu. A co u Molly?

- Trochę wczoraj przesadziła z winem. No, ale musiała przyjść. Śmierć nie ma wolnego w święta – powiedział Holmes.

- Wiesz, byłeś trochę zbyt ostry w stosunku do Mary – zauważyłem.

- Mówicie już sobie po imieniu? Bardzo pan szybki, doktorze Watson. Nie wytrzyma pan jednego dnia w samotności – powiedział z przekąsem i głośno wydmuchał nos.

- Jestem w takim wieku, że powinienem myśleć o jakiejś stabilizacji. Nie mogę całe życie uganiać się za mordercami i robić za twojego służącego.

- Rozdrabniasz się, John. Boli mnie, jak patrzę na ciebie i kolejne kobiety, które do ciebie nie pasują. Wmawiasz sobie, że musisz mieć, jak to nazywasz „dziewczynę", żeby udowodnić sobie i światu jaki to jesteś męski.

- Co? Ty po prostu nie lubisz kobiet. W ogóle nikogo nie lubisz! – wyrzuciłem mu nieskładnie.

- Ciebie lubię i nie chcę żebyś cierpiał. Choćby i przez tę całą Mary.

- A co tobie do tego? Ciebie nic nie obchodzi poza pracą.

- Tak, ale teraz ty jesteś częścią mojej pracy, rozumiesz? – spojrzał na mnie, tak jakby czegoś ode mnie oczekiwał.

- Nie. Wybacz, nie dotarło.

Westchnął. Rozejrzał się dookoła, potem jeszcze raz spojrzał na moją najprawdopodobniej dość głupią minę. Wyglądał jak człowiek, który właśnie stoi na podeście gotowy do skoku na bungee ale nie jest do końca pewien czy to zrobić. I wtedy zdecydował się zrobić coś przez co, chyba zrozumiałem. Chyba, bo jeżeli chodzi o Sherlocka Holmesa nigdy nie można być czegoś pewnym na sto procent.

Kiedy poczułem jego miękkie, chłodne usta na moich w niezdarnym pocałunku przypomniałem sobie, co powiedział mi kiedyś:

„_Poślubiłem moją pracę"_

No tak. Nic innego go nie obchodziło, dopóki nie zacząłem mu asystować. Dziewczyny? _Nie mój teren_, odpowiedział. Nie miał więc nikogo dopóki nie wtargnąłem na teren, który go interesował.

Z tego co wiedziałem Sherlock nie miał doświadczenia w tych sprawach. Może dlatego pocałunek był bardzo krótki i właściwie było to jedynie muśnięcie. Bardzo delikatne, tak jakby bal się zrobić cokolwiek więcej. Na jego twarzy widziałem, jak bardzo było to dla niego trudne.

- Wybacz jeśli zrobiłem coś nie tak – powiedział opierając się o siedzenie i prostując się sztywno. Popatrzyłem na niego lekko rozbawiony. Czyżby miał wyrzuty sumienia?

- Wyprowadzisz się? – spytał się zmieszany.

- Nie. Cieszę się, że już wiem o co chodziło – dotknąłem uspokajająco jego dłoni. I uśmiechnąłem się – Teraz wszystko rozumiem.

To, jak bardzo mnie ostatnio denerwował nagle stało się niczym. W końcu zrozumiałem i zdziwiłem się, że sam na to nie wpadłem. Nie sądziłem po prostu, że to ja mogłem być osobą, która złamie bezuczuciowego Sherlocka Holmesa.

Chciałeś to proszę, pomyślałem i sam zdziwiony tym co robię przysunąłem się do niego i pocałowałem go porządnie. Wtopiłem moją dłoń w jego gęste, kręcone włosy i przycisnąłem go do siebie. Sherlock na szczęście szybko się uczył i po chwili nie było już to wymuszone i niezgrabne. Najpierw był bardzo spięty, ale po chwili trochę się rozluźnił i zaczął dawać też trochę od siebie. Kiedy zmusiłem go językiem, by otworzył usta i wpuścił mnie do środka, z jego ust wyrwało się ciche westchnienie, tak różne od wszystkich westchnięć Sherlocka Holmesa jakie dotąd słyszałem. Przez jego ciało przebiegły dreszcze, a on objął prowadzenie i zachłannie penetrował wnętrze moich ust swoim językiem, długimi palcami dotykał mojej twarzy i przyciskał mnie do siebie mocniej. Sherlock po co najmniej trzydziestu latach posuchy był bardzo chętny do nadrabiania zaległości i gdybyśmy nie musieli oddychać to chyba nigdy by mnie nie puścił. Sherlock przestał bawić się moim językiem i zaczął powoli obcałowywać moją żuchwę i kierował się w kierunku mojego ucha, a ja (moje _ja_ sprzed godziny pewnie by zemdlało gdyby to usłyszało) wcale, a wcale nie uważałem, że było to złe, czy obrzydliwe. Przesunął swoją rękę na moje udo.

- Przestań – wykrztusiłem z siebie z trudem.

- No tak. Nie jesteś gejem – spochmurniał i znowu zesztywniał.

- Będę musiał się nad tym zastanowić, ale nie o to chodzi – szybko go zapewniłem nie chcąc zniszczyć mu humoru (wiedziałem do czego jest zdolny załamany Holmes).

- I tak cię już pewnie zaraziłem – spojrzał na mnie uwodzicielsko i pocałował mnie w policzek.

- Po prostu nie w taksówce. Powoli, okej? Mamy mnóstwo czasu.

I tak oto siedzieliśmy w taksówce – ja z głową opartą o jego ramię, niepewny, co stanie się z nami dalej i on – w dalszym ciągu zakatarzony, ale w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze. Nasze dłonie były złączone, a my byliśmy uśmiechnięci i lekko zdziwieni, bo w pewnym sensie dla każdego z nas było to coś nowego.

**To chyba mój ulubiony rozdział. Przyjemnie się pisało, więc nawet jak się wam nie podoba to nie szkodzi, bo się dobrze bawiłam pisząc :)****.**

**Tak, wepchnęłam w to Mary Morstan. Pisząc o niej wzorowałam się na opisie ze „Znaku czterech". Osobiście mam nadzieję, że panowie Moffat i Gatiss jej nie wepchną w trzeci sezon.**

**Tak jak pani Hudson oglądałam w święta „To właśnie miłość". Martin dał z siebie wszystko. Epicka rola XD **

**Tyle ode mnie – proszę o komentarze ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ech, znowu namieszałam z narracją. Mam nadzieję, że da się w tym połapać.**

„**Jedyna rzecz, której nigdy nie rozumiał"- rozdział czwarty-**

Wbrew temu w co wierzyłem dałem się ponieść chwili. To najwspanialszy dzień mojego życia, myślałem. Nie może być na świecie niczego wspanialszego niż John – niż jego usta, niż jego zapach i jego dotyk. Moje ciało drżało od ekstazy w jaką mnie wprowadził. Zapomniałem o strachu, o tym jak jeszcze chwilę wcześniej bałem się odrzucenia i wyśmiania. Byłem jak na haju, nic nie mogło mnie powstrzymać.

Gdy wysiedliśmy z taksówki i w pośpiechu wbiegaliśmy po schodach do naszego mieszkania wydawało mi się, że wszystko się zmieniło. Wpadliśmy do mieszkania i wtedy już nie byliśmy ograniczeni przestrzenią taksówki. Objąłem Johna i pocałowałem go mocno i głęboko. Choć robiłem to dopiero drugi raz w życiu, wydawało mi się to absolutnie naturalne. Staliśmy tak chwilę, w małej kałuży z śniegu z naszych butów.

John przerwał pocałunek i zdjął swój płaszcz i odwiesił go na wieszak.

- Dalej masz ochotę na herbatę? – spytał pragmatycznie jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Przytaknąłem mu.

Nienawidziłem kiedy moje ciało mnie zdradzało. Podczas ostatnich kilku minut byłem mocno pobudzony i zapomniałem o moich dolegliwościach, ale teraz wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Przez chwilę nie mogłem oddychać, a potem napadł mnie potworny kaszel. Czułem się jakbym miał wypluć płuca. Z bólem starałem się przywrócić mój oddech do porządku.

- Sherlock? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał John podchodząc do mnie. Pomógł mi zdjąć płaszcz i kazał mi usiąść na kanapie.

- To nic takiego – zapewniłem go.

- Nie powinieneś był dzisiaj w ogóle wychodzić. Jak się nabawisz zapalenia płuc to nie moja wina.

Postawił przede mną kubek z herbatą i kilka tabletek. Przyłożył dłoń do mojego czoła i westchnął ciężko. Znałem go na wylot i z łatwością potrafiłem stwierdzić, że nie było z nim w porządku. Poszedł z powrotem do kuchni i popatrzył się na szafki. Napiłem się herbaty, była gorąca i czułem dokładnie jak spływa przełykiem.

- Obrazisz się jak się napiję czegoś mocniejszego? Normalnie zaoferowałbym też i tobie, ale nie powinieneś mieszać alkoholu z lekami.

Miałem ochotę powiedzieć mu, że nic by mi się nie stało, że w takim stosunku alkoholu do substancji czynnej nie ma żadnego ryzyka, ale podejrzewałem, że to raczej by go rozzłościło niż uspokoiło.

- Nie ma problemu – zapewniłem go.

John usiadł przy mnie z butelką whisky i nalał sobie trochę do szklanki, po czym wypił jej zawartość jednym haustem. Śmiem twierdzić, że znam Johna Watsona na wylot i wiedziałem, że takie zachowanie o czymś świadczyło. John miał wyrzuty sumienia. Całe życie przekonany o swoim heteroseksualizmie, o słuszności wyboru swojego stylu życia, a ja mu niszczę światopogląd i stawiam go w nieco trudnej sytuacji.

- Żałujesz tego co się stało? – spytałem.

- Nie – powiedział i nalał sobie więcej – I właśnie o to chodzi.

- Wiem, że ci się podobało. Nie ma się czego wstydzić. Jak chcesz możemy nie mówić innym, chociaż i tak wszyscy wiedzą.

- O czym do cholery jasnej wiedzą? I dlaczego wiedzą wszyscy, tylko nie ja?! – wstał i spojrzał na mnie wzburzony z góry. Rzadko się denerwował na tyle żeby krzyczeć.

- To naturalne, John, że zaprzeczasz. Odrzucasz to od siebie, ale z czasem zaakceptujesz – tłumaczyłem.

- Cholera jasna, Sherlock! Miałeś rację. Ja... ja nie jestem gejem – głos mu się załamał i opadł z powrotem na kanapę.

- I w porządku. Wiem, że nie jesteś. Lubisz kobiety. Ale lubisz też mnie. Możesz reagować w ten sposób na mnie, chociaż nie reagujesz na innych mężczyzn – tłumaczyłem. Kubek z herbatą przyjemnie ogrzewał mi dłonie.

- Nie będziesz mi mówić co mogę, a czego nie mogę! – znowu podniósł głos.

- Przesadzasz. Ja na przykład nie reaguje na nikogo, tylko na ciebie. Orientacja seksualna to tylko szufladki, jakie wymyślili sobie ludzie. Jak ktoś mi się podoba, to mi się podoba i tyle.

- Żeby tylko świat był taki prosty… - nalał sobie trzeci już kieliszek. Wypił duszkiem, a potem schował twarz w dłoniach.

Nic nie mówiłem. Nie wiedziałem zresztą, co mam mu powiedzieć. Nie znam się na emocjach.

- Muszę pobyć sam – stwierdził i poszedł do siebie na górę zostawiając za sobą pustą szklankę i puste miejsce. Poczułem się okropnie. Nie dość, że moje zdrowie było mocno nadszarpnięte, to jeszcze czułem się jakby John mnie właśnie czegoś pozbawił. Te piękne kilka minut minęło bezpowrotnie. Coś ty myślał, Sherlocku Holmesie? Że uda ci się uwieść Johna Watsona? Czego ja w ogóle chciałem? Przecież gardziłem związkami. Rzygać mi się chciało jak widziałem tych ludzi głupawo szczęśliwych nie wiadomo z czego. Z tego, że byli uwiązani do siebie? A jednak jakąś cześć mnie cieszyła mnie, że mogłem polegać na Johnie, że zawsze był, że go obchodziłem. A teraz, choć był w innym pokoju, czułem się jakby odszedł.

Popatrzyłem na butelkę. Normalni ludzie piją, gdy są smutni, prawda? Dopiłem herbatę i nalałem sobie do kubka whisky.

* * *

Leżałem bez ruchu patrząc się w sufit chyba z godzinę. Szybko wypita whisky sprawiła, że było mi gorąco i kręciło mi się w głowie, ale i tak myślałem jedynie o Sherlocku. Chyba w końcu zacząłem rozumieć co miał na myśli mówiąc, że narkotyki oczyszczały mu umysł.

Z dołu dochodziły mnie dźwięki skrzypiec. Wolna improwizowana melodia, która co chwilę się urywała i zaczynała od początku. Lubiłem patrzeć jak Sherlock gra na skrzypcach. Jego zdolne, długie palce drgały na strunach, a szare, bystre oczy były skupione.

Zanim poznałem Sherlocka wszystko było nijakie – jedynie dzięki niemu moje życie nabrało kolorów. On dał mi zajęcie, a ja się nim zaopiekowałem. Jako jedyny z nim wytrzymywałem. Czasem bywało ciężko ale jednak był dla mnie przyjacielem. Ale czy mógł być kimś więcej? W taksówce wydawało mi się że tak, to było spontaniczne i naturalne. Całkiem oczywiste.

Kiedy leżałem zamroczony alkoholem nie wydawało mi się to aż tak oczywiste. Nigdy nie ciągnęło mnie do mężczyzn, a jednak pocałunek z Sherlockiem był przyjemny. To był najlepszy pocałunek mojego życia, pomyślałem rozgoryczony. Najlepszy pocałunek – z Sherlockiem Holmesem – despotycznym detektywem-amatorem. Przewróciłem się na bok i zakryłem poduszką uszy żeby tylko nie słyszeć głupiego współlokatora i jego głupich skrzypiec. Ale on już nie grał.

- Co ja robię ze swoim życiem? – wymamrotałem do siebie. Część mnie chciała zejść na dół i zobaczyć co z Sherlockiem, który sadząc po odgłosach dostał kolejnego ataku kaszlu, a część mnie chciała nie schodzić na dół, a następnego dnia udawać, że nic się nie stało. Nie mogę zostawić go samego, pomyślałem. Ale nie powinienem też dawać mu nadziei jeżeli nic z tego nie będzie.

- Skup się, John – powiedziałem do siebie pocierając skronie – Przez całe swoje życie nie byłeś w stanie stworzyć prawdziwego związku. A teraz możesz spróbować z kimś kogo już doskonale znasz i komu ufasz. No, mniej więcej. Bądź odważny i nie schrzań tego, bo to twój najlepszy przyjaciel.

Iść, czy nie iść?

Usłyszałem dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Nie myśląc już wstałem i zbiegłem na dół.

- Sherlock? Coś się stało?

W kuchni było ciemno. W półmroku widziałem jego sylwetkę - siedział na krześle i drżał. Podszedłem bliżej. Na podłodze leżała rozbita szklanka.

- John? – spojrzał na mnie. Na jego czole była krew. Jego oczy błyszczały w ciemności. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że musiał płakać. Nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle jest w stanie. Odwrócił wzrok.

- Pokaż – przetarłem palcem jego czoło. Nie było żadnego skaleczenia.

- To z palca – powiedział słabym głosem. Rzeczywiście. Miał rozcięty palec. Pewnie próbował pozbierać rozbite szkło.

Zebrałem szybko kawałki szkła i wrzuciłem je do śmietnika. Namoczyłem w wodzie papierowy ręcznik i przetarłem jego czoło, a potem owinąłem wokół krwawiącego palca.

- Musimy pogadać, Sherlock. Na poważnie – spuścił głowę, próbując ukryć łzę ściekającą po jego policzku. Zebrałem ją palcem, a on popatrzył się na mnie smutny.

- Nie wyprowadzaj się, proszę – powiedział.

- Nie wyprowadzę się. Nawet o tym nie myślałem – obiecałem – Zaraz wrócę – zapewniłem go i skoczyłem do siebie po apteczkę. Polałem wodą utlenioną palec Sherlocka i zakleiłem skaleczenie plastrem.

Usiadłem naprzeciwko niego na krześle i zastanowiłem się dokładnie nad tym co powiedzieć.

- Słuchaj… Przepraszam za to co powiedziałem wcześniej. Trochę mnie poniosło. Miałeś rację, nie jest mi ani wstyd ani żal. Ja… muszę się tylko przyzwyczaić. Jesteś jedyną osobą na jakiej mi naprawdę zależy – poklepałem go po ramieniu – wiele ci zawdzięczam.

Spojrzał na mnie swoimi szarymi oczami i chyba nie po raz pierwszy, ale po raz pierwszy świadomie stwierdziłem, że jest piękny. Nawet zapłakany i zakatarzony.

- Chodź. Jak nie chcesz przeleżeć najbliższego tygodnia w łóżku, to powinieneś się wygrzać – pociągnąłem go za rękę.

- John, widzisz to? – pokazywał mi dłońmi, coś co najwyraźniej widział jedynie on sam. Czasem tak miał Zamykał się w swojej zmyślonej rzeczywistości, która nazywał "_Pałacem myśli_" - My jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni… jesteśmy specjalni. Jestem jedynym mężczyzną, który cie pociąga, a ty jesteś w ogóle jedynym człowiekiem, którego mogę pokochać – mamrotał wstając i idąc do swojej sypialni.

- Chyba piłeś coś – na trzeźwo Sherlock w życiu by nie mówił takich rzeczy.

- No cóż, rozgryzłeś mnie – stwierdził pokasłując.

- Przebierz się w piżamę, znajdę ci jakiś syrop.

* * *

Czekał na mnie siedząc na łóżku. Usiadłem koło niego, nalałem trochę syropu na łyżkę i nakarmiłem go nim jak dziecko. Sherlock jest takim dużym dzieckiem – dorosły, a jednak zachowuje się jak rozkapryszony, zakompleksiony nastolatek. Ma swoje natręctwa, dziwne przyzwyczajenia i uważa, że nikt go nie rozumie.

- Połóż się na brzuchu – rozkazałem mu i wyjąłem z kieszeni maść rozgrzewającą. Nałożyłem trochę na palec i rozsmarowałem sobie na dłoniach. Włożyłem ręce pod piżamę Sherlocka i zacząłem wcierać w jego plecy. Był bardzo chudy i czułem dokładnie tył jego klatki żebrowej. Byłem zaskoczony delikatnością jego skóry na wystających kościach. Pod moimi dłońmi Sherlock widocznie się rozluźnił.

- Masz takie ciepłe dłonie – powiedział rozmarzony. Jego twarz była zarumieniona. Nie byłem pewien czy to do alkoholu, czy może nie, co wprawiło mnie w lekkie zakłopotanie. Będę musiał nad tym popracować.

- Zostaniesz tu ze mną?– spytał się przewracając się na plecy i patrząc się na mnie zupełnie poważnie. Nie masz wyboru – mówiły mi jego oczy.

- No dobrze – położyłem się obok niego wyprostowany, dalej nieco skrępowany sytuacją – Idę jutro do pracy. Więc lepiej się wyśpię. Dobranoc – przewróciłem się do niego plecami starając się nie myśleć o tym, że jest tuż przy mnie, na tym samym łóżku, pod tą samą kołdrą. Sherlock nie pozwolił mi jednak o tym zapomnieć, bo po chwili poczułem jak jego jedna ręka zostaje przerzucona nade mną, a druga wciśnięta pod mój bok, tak że obejmował mnie od tyłu. Czułem na karku jego oddech o zapachu słodkiego syropu.

- Tak ci chyba niewygodnie – dałem za wygraną i przewróciłem się z rezygnacją na plecy. Sherlock ułożył się na mojej klatce piersiowej. Stwierdziłem, że to nie było niemiłe, wręcz przeciwnie, choć nie spodziewałem się kiedykolwiek znaleźć się z nim w takiej pozycji.

- Mogę cię o coś spytać? – odgarnąłem włosy z jego czoła. Poczułem jak jego dłoń wędruje po moim brzuchu – Czy naprawdę nikt nigdy cię nie pociągał?

- Raczej nie. Nie tak jak ty – wymruczał i przejechał ustami od mojego obojczyka po płatek małżowiny usznej. Słyszałem bicie własnego serca, krew buzowała w moich żyłach gdy poczułem ciepły, wilgotny dotyk jego języka na małżowinie usznej. Ten człowiek był niebezpieczny, robił ze mną co tylko chciał.

- Nawet jak byłeś nastolatkiem? – próbowałem odciągnąć go rozmową od mojego ucha.

- Nie – przestał. Był widocznie rozbawiony moją reakcją i tym, że dalej próbuję stawiać mu opór - Oczywiście hormony buzowały i było to bynajmniej kłopotliwe, ale nigdy nikogo nie potrzebowałem. Jestem samowystarczalny można by rzec – uśmiechnął się znacząco.

- To wiele tłumaczy… Chociaż to nie jest chyba dobra informacja dla mnie.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Od pierwszego razu wiele zależy. A ja się obawiam, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry.

- Oczywiście, że jesteś. Wybrałem cię – zapewnił mnie.

* * *

„To był sen. Ja nie śnię, ale to musiał być sen. I to cholernie dobry sen."

Właśnie to pomyślałem tuż po przebudzeniu, ale kiedy zweryfikowałem moje położenie doszedłem do wniosku, że wczorajszy wieczór nie mógł być snem. Po pierwsze – nie byłem w łóżku sam. Po drugie – osobą, która była ze mną był John. A po trzecie – leżałem na jego klatce piersiowej, a on mnie obejmował.

Sądząc po kącie padania promieni słonecznych musiało być około godziny siódmej. Spojrzałem na zegarek. 7.15 – pomyliłem się aż o piętnaście minut. John powinien był wstać jeżeli miał iść do przychodni. Chwilę jeszcze leżałem na Johnie wsłuchując się w rytm jego serca, delektując się ciepłem jakie od niego biło. Wyglądał naprawdę uroczo kiedy spał. Nie chciałem go wcale budzić – mógłbym przyglądać mu się całymi godzinami, pochłaniać go wzrokiem, obserwować. Wiedziałem jednak, że lepiej będzie jeżeli go obudzę.

- John – powiedziałem prawie że mrucząc tuż przy jego uchu. Skrzywił się i spróbował odwrócić się ode mnie plecami, co mu się nie udało. Przejeżdżając językiem od jego brody w górę, złapałem ustami jego dolną wargę.

- Boże! – zerwał się zrzucając mnie z siebie zaskoczony zarówno swoim położeniem, jak i sposobem w jaki został obudzony – Sherlock! Co ty wyprawiasz?

- Budzę cię. Idziesz dzisiaj do pracy – przypomniałem mu rozbawiony.

- Która godzina?

- Siódma siedemnaście.

Przeklął pod nosem i wyskoczył z łóżka.

* * *

- Co chcesz na śniadanie? - spytał John z kuchni w pośpiechu przygotowując się do wyjścia.

- Nic. Nie jestem głodny.

- Musisz jeść. Nie mam czasu. Ukroję ci szarlotki – na stoliku nocnym położył talerzyk z ciastem, lekarstwami i kubek z herbatą. Nachylił się nade mną i pocałował szybko w policzek. Pachniał woda kolońską, kawą rozpuszczalną i czymś jeszcze. Czymś co mogłem określić jako po prostu zapach Johna. Stokrotnie bardziej uzależniający od heroiny. Pocałunek w policzek był czymś co nie pasowało mi do sytuacji – był to gest niewielki, niosący ze sobą znaczenie. Był raczej rodzajem deklaracji niż czymś co miało charakter erotyczny.

- Z jakiej to okazji? – wiedziałem dokładnie, ale chciałem usłyszeć to z jego ust. Niech powie to sam, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli.

- Eee… Bo wychodzę. Nie wiem. Sadzę, że normalni ludzie tak robią jak są razem. Całują się jak się żegnają.

- Czyli jesteśmy razem? – drążyłem.

- Tak sądzę - zarumienił się - Ale nie rozgaduj wszystkim, okej? Jeszcze trochę muszę się przyzwyczaić – widząc, że więcej z niego nie wycisnę pogodziłem się z taką odpowiedzią.

- Na pewno musisz iść do pracy? – spytałem.

- Obawiam się, że tak. Kupa ludzi poza tobą też zachorowała przez święta. Chociaż jak wytłumaczę Sarah sytuację to może uda mi się wyskoczyć w czasie lunchu i przynieść ci antybiotyki.

Wyszedł i zostawił mnie zadowolonego jak nigdy wcześniej. „Razem". Nigdy nie byłem z nikim. I sądziłem, że nigdy nie będę. Pomimo tego, że powodów żeby być niezadowolonym z uwiązania do kogoś było zdecydowanie więcej, niż żeby się cieszyć, byłem szczęśliwy. Irracjonalne. Bezsensowne, a jednak. Coś ty ze mną zrobił, Johnie Watsonie?

**Czytałam to ze sto razy ale podejrzewam, że i tak są w tym durne błędy i literówki. Jak coś widzicie, albo nawet jak nie widzicie a macie mi coś do powiedzenia to nie krepujcie się komentować :)**


End file.
